An Unexpected Trip To Demon World
by DementiaQueenoftheDamned
Summary: What happens when 3 friends find themselves in Demon world with their crushes? Only time will tell! Major OOC Warning  Rated M for later chapters  HieiX OC KuramaCXOC Kurama XOC Yuske
1. Arrival

An Unexpected Trip to Demon World

"Where are we," Brianna said. "I have no clue," stammered Julie. "Hey, is that Hiei and Kurama?" Brianna asked Krystle. "Yeah it is them." She responded. "Awesome, I get to see Hiei in… where are we again?" Brianna asked. "We don't know!" Krystle & Julie shouted in unison.

" Kurama' don't those girls look familiar to you?" Hiei asked. "Yes they do. Isn't one of them the hyper one who likes you?" Kurama responded. "Yes she is and don't the other two like you?" "Yes."

"Hi Hiei!" Brianna shouted as she waved to him & smiled. "Here we go again." muttered Krystle to Julie. "Umm, I guess it's too late to turn around now." Kurama stated. "didDid you really think they wouldn't notice us?" Hiei questioned. Kurama went silent.

"What do you think they're whispering about?" Brianna asked. "Maybe they're whispering about us being here." Said Julie. " Look they're coming over here." Krystle said excitedly.

When Hiei and Kurama got over there Brianna gave Hiei a big hug and a kiss. Julie however flung her arms around Kurama's neck. Then Brianna thought that they still didn't know where they were, so she decided to as Hiei, but before she could… "So what are you three doing here in Demon world?" Hiei questioned. "Demon world!" screamed all three girls. " Yes"Yes Demon world." Hiei stated. "By the way how did you get here?" Kurama asked, "Only humans with supernatural powers can pass through the spirit barrier." "Spirit barrier?" Brianna asked. "Yes the barrier is supposed to keep out humans without supernatural powers." Kurama said. "Well were and I don't remember any of us having any supernatural powers." Brianna said. "Well then I don't know how you could've gotten through." Hiei said. "Neither do I." Kurama said.

"Hiei, Kurama wanna introduce me to your friends?" a voice asks from behind. They turned around and who else but Yusuke is standing there. "You!" Brianna exclaims, "You are so dead!" "Woah, hold it what did I ever do to you? Yusuke shouted as Brianna lunged forward and locked her hands around Yusuke's neck and started chocking him! Then Yusuke fired his reigun directly at Brianna! Her hands release Yusuke's neck as she falls to falls to the ground! "Yusuke!" Hiei exclaimed, " what did you to her! If you killed her you'll pay!" "I…I…I'm sorry." Yusuke said apologetically. "Master Koenma will not approve of this Yusuke." Said a voice from behind. "Botan, what are you doing here?" Yuske exclaimed. " Kurama sent me a message telling me what happened." "But I didn't mean to kill her." "I'm sure you didn't but none the less you did.' Botan said sadly. "Dragon of the Darkness…" started Hiei. "Don't Hiei." Kurama said grabbing Hiei's arm. "Hey Botan, why do you have a compact?" Krystle asked. "Huh, oh this," she said lifting it up, "it's an aura detector it can detect if someone has any aura left human or demon." "Well can you use it to see if Bree has any aura left?" Julie questioned. "Yes I can but Yusuke's reigun is very powerful and…" "Just do it or I'll slice your throat." Hiei said holding his sword to her throat. "Okay," she said flipping up the lid and pressing a few buttons and, "strange very strange." she said. "What's so strange?" Hiei asked pressing his sword even closer to her throat. "She has some aura left but her condition is strange. I only know two other people with this condition…."she said. By now Hiei had put down his sword. "Who?" Kurama asked. "You, Kurama, and Yusuke. You two look like humans but you have demon aura." Botan said confused.

"Hiei I sense you want her to wake her up. Don't you?" Botan asked. "Yes I do." Hiei said solemnly. "Well go ahead but it will require an aura transfer and it seems that the only person that can give her one is…. Hiei. Hiei it seems that Brianna is a Fire Apparition just like you." Botan said. "What!" everyone "Impossible!" Julie remarked. "Figures," Krystle said laughing, "I bet that's why she & Hiei got along so well." At that very moment Hiei was giving Brianna an aura transfer. "Now it'll take a minute or so for your aura to mix with hers. Also one more thing you should know Hiei as well as everyone else, she is now a part of you." Botan said. "Um, Botan is she gonna have an even shorter temper now?" Krystle whispered to Botan. "Actually I don't know. Sorry." "Hiei get up and fight me." Yusuke mocked, "You still want to fight me for killing your girlfriend don't you?" "Yes but I'll deal with you later detective!" Hiei snapped. Then Hiei lifted Brianna up in his arms and took off with her. "Kurama where do you think Hiei's taking her to?" Botan asked. "I have a hunch. Yusuke stay here with the girls and try not to kill any more innocent people." Kurama said as he took off to try to find Hiei.

"Hiei, Hiei! Where are you?" Brianna shouted as she woke up. "I'm right here. Don't worry I won't leave your side." Hiei said calmly. "Where am I?" she asked. "You're in Demon city, where noone will harm you because they're all afraid of me." He responded. "Why did you bring me here and where are Botan and the others?" "I brought you here because I needed to tell you something important." Hiei said nervously, "When Yusuke fired his reigun you should have died but you didn't because…" "Because why?" she asked. "Because you like Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke have a strong demon aura in a human body. The funny part is that you're not just any demon you're a Fire Apportion like me. You had a low amount of aura left so I had to give you an aura transfer. And that aura transfer made you a part of me." Hiei said. "Okay this is awkward. So what does that mean?" "I'm not sure quite yet." Hiei confessed. "Well can I see my friends at least?" she asked politely. "Yes you can." Hiei responded. "Can I see them ?" She asked. "Of course follow me and try to keep up." Hiei said.

When they got there Julie & Krystle ran & gave her a big hug. "Where were you?" Julie asked angrily. "Demon city." Bree said calmly. "Demon city!" Julie & Krystle shouted in unison. "Where's Kurama at?" Brianna asked. "He went after you and Hiei." Krystle said. "Oh well. Hey Botan!" Brianna said excitedly. "I'm so glad you're safe," Botan said, "and as for you Hiei! You took an unconscious girl to Demon city are you nuts." "I saw no harm after all she is a demon after all is she not?" Hiei asked. "Yes but …" Botan started. "But nothing!" Hiei shouted angrily. " Hiei"Hiei calm down!,!" Bri shouted at Hiei. "Yelling at Botan won't solve anything!" "You're right." Hiei said. "Now that that's out of the way I have some unfinished business to attend to," Brianna said smiling, "Hiei can I ask two small favors of you?" "Sure anything." Hiei said. "Thanks. First go find Kurama. Can you do that?" she asked. "Yes I'll be back soon." Hiei said. Then Brianna gave him a kiss and then Hiei took off. "Brianna," Julie asked cautiously, "do you feel any different? You know now that you're a demon." "To tell you the truth I don't feel any different." Brianna said, "You know come to think of it I don't even know what kind of demonic powers I have." "Neither do I and I don't think I want to find out! Yusuke shouted & started to run. "Well it looks like you'll have to! Brianna shouted, and then she closed her eyes and concentrated on a force field around Yusuke. She opened her eyes and then shouted, "It worked, it worked!" she was jumping up and down. "There that should hold you." Brianna said snottily


	2. Ultimatum

Hiei returned soon after with Kurama. "We don't know what she's capable of yet so just agree to anything she asks you to do." Hiei whispered to Kurama. Kurama nodded his head. "Kurama I'm glad your back. Can I ask you one small favor?" Brianna asked. "Sure." Kurama said. "Take Julie, Krystle and Botan home." she requested, "I'll see you three later." Kurama said. "Now Hiei for the other favor," Brianna said, "It will require a little help and cooperation from you." "What is it you want?" Hiei asked. "Give me your sword." She said. "No!" Hiei said. "Give me your sword now or else I'll have to take it myself!" Brianna demanded. "As you wish, my love." Hiei said. Then he thought, "Why did I just call her 'my love'. Then he took his sword in his hands, knelt down on one knee lowered his head and held his sword up to Brianna in submission. "Thank you Hiei. Now when I release the force field you make sure Yuske doesn't run away please." "As you wish,my love." Then she released the force field and Hiei ran over to Yuske, grabbed his arms and held them behind his back. Then Yuske whispered to Hiei, "Do you have to do this? And why do you keep calling her 'my love'?" "First of all yes I do and second of all I don't know I think she is using some sort of compulsion. Does that answer your question?" "Are you ready to die detective?" "No I can't say that I am." "Still making jokes when you're about to die." "Yeah it would appear that way. Is there anything I can do or say to convince you not to kill me?" Yuske begged. That caught Brianna off guard for a moment and then she said, "There may be one thing you can do to have your life be sparred better make that two things." "Tell me I'll do anything just don't kill me." "Are you sure that you'll do anything to have your life be sparred?" "Yes I'm positive that I'll do anything you wish just spare me." "Okay first Hiei you may leave now. Go to my house and I'll meet you back there in a little bit." Brianna said blowing him a kiss, "Now back to you the two conditions on which your life will be sparred are that first you must swear your allegiance to me and only me. If you so choose to live then repeat after me I Yuske Urimeshi here by swear my allegiance to Brianna Howe and only Brianna Howe I also here by denounce my allegiance to the Underworld now and forever more."

~~Brianna(Bree's Pov)~~

"Wait you want me to do what?" Yuske asked. I took Hiei's sword and put the tip against his windpipe. "Repeat it or die." I said coldly. "No." he said. My face lit up as I got an idea. "Please? Pretty please, with a cherry on top?" I asked pouting and giving him puppy dog eyes. He broke down and recited word for word what I told him to say. "YAY!" I shouted while jumping up and down. "Hmmm." "What now?" Yuske asked. "I don't know how to get home…" I admitted. Yuske sighed. "Fine I will send you home." "Yay, thanks!" I said hugging my pawn I mean helper. "Ok so what do I do?" I asked. "Just stand there and hold on to that sword as hard as you can." "Ok." I said smiling. I gripped the hilt of the sword as hard as I could and held on while the air around me was swirling like a tornado and I was in the center of it. I smiled politely at Yuske and he nodded politely back at me.

Next thing I know I'm back in my room. I look around for Hiei and find him reading my diary! I dropped the sword, rushed over and snatched my diary from his hands. "What do you think you are doing and how much did you read?" "So far, not much. I was far to busy watching these." Hiei held up my dance recital dvd's. My eyes grew wide and my face grew cherry red. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and his face grew red as well. "Um I'm going to change clothes." I said. At the moment I was wearing a brown t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. I grabbed my Abbey Dawn crop top, my leather skirt and a pair of high heel boots and went into the closet. I pulled off my top, followed by my shoes and jeans and underwear. I sifted through the drawers till I found my black satin ones with the red trimming and red bow and slipped them on followed by my shirt, skirt and boots. I looked at myself in the mirror fixed my eyeliner and put on a bit of lipstick and put in my fake fangs and deemed myself ready for whatever adventures were ahead of me. I opened the door to my room and suddenly I didn't feel too well. I felt really warm, dizzy and lightheaded.

~~Hiei's Pov~~

Bree stepped out of her huge closet and my jaw dropped. Then suddenly she started to sway back and forth and her face was flushed. Just as she started to fall to the ground I dropped the book to run over and catch her. I knew I couldn't do anything for her here. I had to take her away from here to figure out what is wrong with her and I knew just the place. I transported us away from her bedroom to my place. I set her down on the bed. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. *Sure she is kind of annoying at times but there is something about her I can't explain that draws me to her.* I took my cell phone out of my pocket and called Botan.

~~No one's Pov~~

"Botan its Hiei. I need your help its Bree something is wrong. She is red in the face and she passed out and appears to be in a lot of pain get over here with everything you think you will need immediately." "What did you do to her?" "Nothing really she kissed me but that's about it look the longer you stay on the phone the more time she is in pain." "You really care about her don't you? I thought you said she was an annoying selfish brat?" "I know what I fucking said now just get your ass over here and figure out what is wrong with her I can't explain it but there is just something about her that draws me closer to her. Can you help her or not?" "Yes I can help let me grab what I will need and I will be right over. O! Where are you anyway?" "We are at my house it was the only place I knew where to take her." "Ok I will be there soon sit tight." Hiei paced impatiently for the cotton candy blue haired girl to get there. He put a cool damp cloth on Bree's forehead to try to keep her cool.

A/N R&R please!


	3. Discovery

When Botan finally arrived Hiei was by Bree's side in the chair on the bed. When he saw the blue haired girl he stood up. "You can sit down this shouldn't take too long." Botan said. Botan knelt down next to the bed, pulled out something that looked like a compact and a needle. "What's with the needle?" Hiei questioned. "I need a small blood sample." "Bree if you can hear me I'm sorry this will only hurt for a second." Botan said apologetically. The girl tried to get up. "I'm fine guys really." Bree started to fall foreward but Hiei quickly caught her. Bree's face flushed more than it already was. Hiei laid her back down on the bed. "Just lie down and try not to overdo it." "Fine." Bree said pouting. Botan had to prick the girl again and apologized yet again. The blue haired girl then put the blood sample on a spot on the item that looked like a compact and closed it. "That's it, that's all you're going to do?" Hiei said very aggravated. "No that's not it I have to wait for the test to run in the mean time I am going to check on a few other things." Botan stood up pulled a small flash light out of her pocket. "Bree, sweetie I need you to open your mouth for me." The girl complied. Botan noticed something unusual. Bree appeared to have elongated canine teeth. The blue haired girl lost a bit of color. "What's wrong?" Bree asked. "You, you have fangs!" Bree giggled a little. "They're fake!" Bree said still giggling. However, when Bree tried to take off the fake fangs they wouldn't come off. "I don't understand!" Bree said frantic. "Looking for these?" Hiei asked holding up a pair of plastic fangs. "Yes but how?" Bree scrambled to look for her purse cursing under her breath when she could not find it. "Botan do you have a compact my purse seems to be missing as a matter of fact where am I?" "You're in Demon City at my house." Hiei piped up blushing. Bree proceeded to blush as well realizing she was in Hiei's bed. Botan looked around in her purse and pulled out a small purple compact with a yellow star on it and handed it to Bree. Bree slowly opened it and her eyes grew wide and she looked in the mirror. She reached up slowly and touched one of the fangs with her index finger and let out a squeal of pain and excitement as she not only saw fangs but glowing red eyes looking back at her. "Ok as cool as this is its freaky!" Suddenly Botan's pocket started making noises. Botan pulled out the compact computer and read the screen while making hmm's and oooo's. "Well now that's interesting…" Botan said. Botan pulled out one of those temple touch thermometers and used it on Bree. "Oh! Hmm." "What is it?" Bree asked worried. "I can't get a clear reading it keeps going cold then hot. Probably because you're half vampire, half fire demon like Hiei who is a fire demon." "What?" Bree and Hiei exclaimed at the same time. The blue haired girl put her hands on her hips and said, "You heard me!" Bree squealed with excitement and then fainted from all the excitement. "Ok now tell me how this could even happen?" Hiei asked. "Ok so apparently her power/genes whatever you want to call them were suppressed and she was sent to live in the mortal world. I have no idea if they were ever meant to resurface but what I do know is that when she wakes up she is going to need to feed in the worst way. Though I need to tell you when Vampires feed especially females well…they…" "They what?" Hiei asked. "Well she is a teenager and a vampire so…" Hiei's face flushed as he figured out what the girl meant. "Now it's not a guarantee that will happen I'm just saying it might. Then again being her first feeding she may just want to sleep afterwards. There is only one way to find out." "Ok but we can't send her back with red eyes. It would not be a very good idea to keep her here too long she does have a life that she needs to get back to," "That's easy I'll just get her some contacts in her human eye color and she may only need them when she needs to feed. Her eyes may go back to normal after she takes what she needs as far as blood." Bree started to sit up from the bed where Hiei had placed her when she fainted. "She is waking up so I will leave the two of you alone to figure things out." Hiei groaned. "Where's Botan?" Bree asked. "Well you need to feed and she thought it would be best to give us our privacy." "Oh I see." Bree said blushing. "Ok so how do I use these things? Is it like in movies?" Bree asked gesturing to her fangs. "Um… I think so. I really don't know either." "Ok. Can you help me up I'm still kinda shaky." Hiei put his arm around his waist and helped her up. She stood just barley taller than him (minus his hair). She leaned in towards his neck nervously. "It's ok do what you need to." Bree nods.

~~~~Bree's POV~~~~

I lean in towards Hiei the scent of his blood overloading my senses. Finally I work up the courage to sink my fangs into his carotid artery and I feel and taste the warm sticky liquid fill my mouth. I keep drinking until I can feel that I don't need any more and so I stop and as if acting on instinct I run my tongue over the wound to close it. "You taste really good." I said softly while blushing. "Um… thank you. I think." Hiei said also blushing.


	4. Author's note

I am considering discontinuing posting this story if you want to read on please message me and I will send you updates when I have them if I get 5 reviews after I upload the next chapter I will keep going if not than I will send in messages to people individually.


End file.
